Queen Bee
by AliEm
Summary: Oh Emily, don't you know? You should never, fall in love with a straight girl. (An AU Emison fanfic, slowburn)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters.**

**Hello! My name is Nicole, and I have been reading Emison fanfiction for a while. I never got around to writing one, but now I finally decided to start. This fanfic is an AU Emison fanfic, and it involves fetus Emison :) **

**I focus mainly on their romantic and friendship relationship. I really like the chemistry that Shay and Sasha have on the show. Also I love the way Sara Shepard writes about them in the books, too bad they don't end up together :( Emison is endgame, duh.**

**Moving on, I really hope you enjoy this story.****Wish you all the best!**

It was a warm September day. The cool wind blew through my ponytail, which felt nice under the warm beating sun. Every step that I took, I could hear the satisfying crunch the dead leaves made beneath my feet. Dreading going to my new school, I walked as slowly as possible, trying to stall the time, even though there was no point.

I sighed as the high school came into view. _Rosewood High._ I scoffed to myself. Even the name sounded fancy. Many students pulled up in front of the school in their BMW's and Bentley's.

_This school is like the complete opposite of my old one._ My old high school was one of those crappy small schools. The textbooks they gave us could barely hold themselves together, the food was atrocious and the classes could barely fit over 20 people.

A group of younger girls walked past me as they laughed about something humorous that one of them said. I felt a tight knot twist in my stomach._ I have to make new friends. It's so much harder in high school, since everybody already has their friends. _I checked my phone to see the time, there was only 10 minutes until my first period class. I took a deep breath, in attempt to calm down the butterflies that were flying frantically in my stomach. _Here goes nothing, _I walked up the front steps towards the school.

* * *

><p>I stood in one of the two long lines in the cafeteria. We were supposed to buy our school planner and gym clothes, which were required. <em>This is probably how the school is so rich.<em> The school contained air conditioning, something that my old school couldn't afford to give the students because they were too cheap._ That's a plus. _I looked down at the floor, the cafeteria had a nice, white glossy floor. My eyes lingered over to my own pair of beaten up purple converse. They seemed so out of place, compared to the polished white tiles next to them. I noticed that I probably looked like a homeless person compared to everybody else. _Maybe I should have worn something bett- _

"Ahem." I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see a pair of deep cerulean blue eyes staring back at me. I glanced at her perfectly curled blonde hair to her flawless, porcelain skin. The girl raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to move up?" She asks in a teasing, but cruel voice. I looked in front of me, and noticed a large gap between me and the person up front.

"Oh," I mumbled with embarrassment as I walked forward quickly to fill in the empty space. The blonde snickered with her other blonde friend.

"Look at her shoes," I heard her say to her friend, not even attempting to whisper. The other girl giggled at her remark. I discretely rolled my eyes,_ Who does this girl think she is_? After I finished buying my things, I glanced at my schedule to see which class I had first. _Science, with Mr. Gordon. _

I looked up just in time to see the blonde and her friend sashayed down the hallway in their 6 inch heels.

_ Who does that girl think she is? Poor, clueless Emily... You've just met Alison, Alison DiLaurentis. Get ready, because your life just changed. Forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters.**

**Hey! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I'm still not an expert at working around this website, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. This chapter is not the most exciting, so I'm sorry, but I had to find a way to add the other girls into the story.**

**There is no A, and some parts of the shows and books will be placed throughout the story. I appreciate all your kind words, they really help encourage me to write.**

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Gordon," a man in his 60's started, "and I'll be your science teacher for this year. Take out your notebooks and make sure you take notes, as this will be on the test in two weeks." The class simultaneously groaned at the mention of a test.

I reached into my backpack for a new notebook that I had bought the week prior, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to face a blonde with a dimpled smile, sitting next to me on the right. _Ugh, I've had enough of blondes for one day._

"Hey. I forgot my notebook at home, could you give me a sheet?" She whispered.

"Ya, sure." I generously rip out a couple sheets of lined paper and hand them over to the girl.

"Thanks. I'm Hanna by the way," She smiled cheerfully.

"Emily," I nodded back. _She seems nice. Maybe not all Rosewood people are stuck up..._

The further the class progressed, the more I found myself staring at the clock, wishing class would be over. As Mr. Gordon droned on and on about cells, my hand started to ache more and more from writing. I looked up at a poster that was on the wall. It had a motivational quote on it, along with a cartoon boy who was smiling with his backpack on. _You can do anything you set your mind to! _I read. _What is this? Elementary school?_

"What a great way to start the first day," Hanna muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I replied. "What do you have next?" I asked her. Hanna fumbled around in her bag, and pulled out a crumpled up schedule. She smoothed it out and read,

"English with-" She squinted at the wrinkled paper, and attempted to flatten it out more. "Mr. Fitz."

"Same here," I exclaimed.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang, and I was on to my next class. _Hanna's really nice, I think I made my first friend. _I smiled at how unexpectedly quickly that had happened. _Maybe this isn't so bad._ When we arrived at our English class, Hanna walked towards a tall brunette.

"Hey Spence," I heard Hanna say. The two started a conversation, and I went ahead into the class, and seated myself next to a window. A petite brunette plopped down to the seat next to me.

"So, I hear the new English teacher is really hot," the brunette said to me. I must have looked somewhat confused, because afterwards she added, "Oh, I'm Aria. You're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you before."

"Ya, I just moved here like a week ago. I'm Emily," I smiled to her.

"In that case, welcome to Rosewood." Aria beamed back. I noticed Hanna and her friend walk into the class, along with a good looking man, carrying a briefcase, whom I assumed was the English teacher. He wrote Mr. Fitz on the chalkboard, and turned with his eyes landing on Aria.

"Holy Crap," he muttered while staring at her, looking surprised. The entire class turned to face Aria, who was still oblivious. As she looked up, her eyes widened and her face turned a violent shade of red. With a bleep coming from her phone, she received the perfect excuse to look away.

" Sorry," She stuttered embarrassed, as she put her phone away.

"Uh- I'm Mr. Fitz, Your new English teacher." He quickly announced, filling in the awkward moment that the class had just witnessed. _What just happened? Rosewood is weirder then I thought._

_Emily, Emily, Emily. You think your first day has been strange? In Rosewood, nothing is as it seems... Wai__t until later, because you're in for a big surprise._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters.**

At lunch I headed over to the crowded cafeteria, where I had started my day. I scouted for a spot to sit. My eyes finally landed on Hanna and the taller brunette that I had seen her talking to earlier. I walked over to the table they were sitting at in the far back of the crowded room.

"Can I sit with you guys? I Don't really have anyone to sit with." I asked the two girls, interrupting their conversation.

"Sure!" Hanna gleamed. "Emily, this is Spencer," Hanna introduced me as she gestured towards the other girl. She had tall cheekbones, and a slim face. Her brown hair had a nice subtle wave to it. "Spence, we had English with Emily this morning," Hanna told the girl.

"Oh. I remember. You were sitting next to..." Spencer closed her eyes as she thought, "Aria."

"Wow you have great memory," I laughed.

"Spencer is the nerd of the group," Hanna joked as she nudged Spencer.

"And you're the idiot," Spencer stated facetiously.

"Hey!" Hanna exclaimed pretending to be mad. I smiled at how friendly they were with each other. "English was pretty awkward. What was going on with Mr. Fitz on Aria?" Hanna asked as she stuck a brownie into her mouth. I shrugged in answer.

"Maybe they have something going on," Spencer hinted, We all chuckled at her joke. "So, Emily. How was your first day at Rosewood so far?"

"It started off on a bad note. This blonde girl was laughing at my shoes," I mumbled, as I started to eat my lunch.

"Who?" Hanna questioned, raising her eyebrows. I frowned.

"I'm not sure what her name was, but she's really pretty," I recalled. Hanna glanced over at Spencer, and they gave each other a knowing look.

"Probably Alison DiLaurentis," Hanna murmured.

"Alison DiLaurentis? Who's that?" I questioned curiously, as I opened my orange juice to take a sip.

"She's the most popular girl in Rosewood. All the boys want her, and all the girls want to be her," Hanna groaned as if she had recited it to a million other people.

"Over there." Spencer said with her voice lowered as she pointed across the room. I turned to see a recognizable head of perfect golden curls. The girl was sitting with a large group of people, including her friend from this morning, and a fair amount of boys who were obviously drooling over her. All eyes were staring obediently at her as she spoke.

I nodded. "It was her," I confirmed.

"Don't worry, she does it to everybody," Hanna explained. "Plus, since you're new, she doesn't have any dirt on you... Yet." I looked at Hanna, noticing the pause. She shrugged.

"Once, she told the whole school that Nick made out with his own sister, just because he made a rumor that Ali and him were dating. Nobody talked to him for the rest of the time that he was here." My eyes widened with fear.

"Was it true?" I gasped.

"Of course not, lying is like breathing to Alison." Spencer stated, as she sighed, "but when she does tell the truth, it's lethal... I should know, she's my neighbor."

"Wow, how do you put up with that?" I grumbled.

"I don't, she full on ignores me," Spencer snorted.

"I miss Nick. I wouldn't blame his sister if it was true, I mean he was pretty hot." Hanna chirped in afterwards.

"Hanna!" Spencer gasped, as she lightly slapped her friend on the arm.

"Whoops?" Hanna grinned, we all laughed in unison. I turned to look back at the queen bee once again. _How can someone be so perfect on the outside, and be such a terrible person on the inside? _

"She has all 4 B's, beauty, brains, body, and boys," I heard Hanna continue in the background. Alison quickly caught me looking at her, and her piercing blue eyes stared back. She stopped talking, and I watched as the corners of her shining lips curled up into a devious smirk. A chilling shudder crawled up my back as I quickly turned away.

_Alison DiLaurentis certainly has all 4 B's, but soon she'll have all 5. Beauty, brains, body, boys... And bitch. That's where you come into play Emily ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters.**

**Hello my fellow Emison shippers! This chapter is sort of short, but I promise they will get longer as the story progresses. **

**In this chapter we meet Emily's mother, and note, Emily is not yet out of the closet. I really do hope you enjoy this story which I want to include a lot of Alison and Emily's internal struggles as they battle their sexuality. **

**Anyhow, enjoy the chapter! And like always, it would be amazing if you left a review, because they really motivate me to write more. Hope you all have a wonderful PLL Tuesday :)**

"So, how was your first day today?" Pam Fields asked me as we cleaned off the dinner table.

"It was..." I paused to think for a word to describe my first day, "Peculiar," I finally said.

"Learning big words I see," my mother chuckled. "I think I'm going to have to talk to your English teacher." I smiled at her joke as I finished washing the last plate. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yup, a couple." _And maybe some enemies too._ "They're really nice."

"Do any of them live near us?" She asked as she continued to drill me with questions.

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask for their addresses," I explain.

"Oh. Well, I know there are two houses across the street with girls your age that also go to Rosewood. I was thinking you could bring these gift baskets over. Since we're new to the neighborhood, it could also be a great way to make more friends." My mom remarked as she brought over two baskets out of the cupboard.

I furrowed my brows, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way? Aren't they supposed to welcome the new comers?" I ask.

"Well, I thought we could switch it up a bit. You don't always have to follow the ritual you know. Different is good." My mother said, as she smiled.

"Wow, that's not like you," I admitted._ Not like you at all._

"People change," Pam declared as she gave me a quick smile. "Now, no more excuses." She lifted up the two gift baskets and pushed them towards me.

"Ugh, but," I protested.

"Emily. I already went out to buy these," She pointed out in a stern voice.

"Fine," I finally gave in. I grabbed the two baskets from her hand and sighed.

"Right over there," She remarked as she pointed through the window towards the two homes across the street. "Number 29 and 31." I rolled my eyes trudged out the house. _Leave it to Pam Fields to have the new people welcome the old ones. _I reached the first house, a faint number 29 was painted on the mailbox. I walked onto the grey wooden porch and rang the doorbell. I waited for about 15 seconds. No answer._ Anybody there?_ I rang it again, and waited for 20 more seconds._ Nope, I guess not_. I turned on my heel to leave, once I reached the bottom of the porch, I heard a door creak open.

"What do you want?" I heard an annoyed voice coming from behind me. I turned around, to see a pair of all too familiar eyes looking straight at me, and I felt my heart drop. My eyes widened so much, that my head started to throb.

"A-Alison?" I stuttered with surprise.

_Yes Emily, look who lives near you, Best friends for life! Am I right? Your mother was correct, it is good to be... different ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters.**

**I hope everybody's Saturday is going swell! Also referring to a review made by a guest, Please read my authors notes. I've already noted in the last note that they will get longer:) Also the end of this chapter actually doesn't have one of those voice over thingies I add to all the other chapters.**

**Anyways, This is the first of many chapters which involves an actual conversation between Alison and Emily! Aw, look at my children, they are growing up so fast! Lol :P Alison may seem really cold right now, because I'm trying to keep her personality from the show as it was in the beginning of the show. Don't worry, her cold shell shall melt soon! **

**Also, there will soon be a chapter from Alison's point of view coming up, So that will be pretty different! **

**Please leave a review about if you liked the chapter or not.**

** Have a nice week!**

"Do I know you?" The blonde beauty asked impatiently as she cocked her head to the right.

"Um," _she probably doesn't remember me from this morning. She's too important to remember little things like that. _"No. I live across the street from you, I'm new here," I said lamely. _Just give her the basket and leave! _"This is for you." I muttered as I walked up back onto the porch and handed her the gift basket.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" She teased in the same cruel voice I had heard this morning. She placed the gift basket on the floor.

"My mom, thought we could switch it up," I laughed awkwardly. Alison just stared at me, as if she was studying me. _Leave, now! _"Okay," I said filling in the silence, "well I guess I'll be goin-" I was cut off mid sentence by an older voice.

"Why, you must be Emily!" A woman who shared similar features as Alison appeared at the door, whom I could only assume was her mother. "I've talked to your mother, you and Alison both go to the same school right?" She asked curiously. I looked over at Alison who just stared at the floor, not even paying attention to the conversation. I nodded my head, hoping Mrs. DiLaurentis would stop asking questions, so I could leave. "Oh, how rude of me! Come in!" Her mother beckoned, as she took a step to the right to make space for me to enter.

"Um, it's alright, I have to-"

Mrs. DiLaurentis cut me off again, "No, no. I insist! You and Alison would make great friends," Her mother smiled. _Clearly, you don't know your daughter very well. _I glanced at Alison, who rolled her eyes and disappeared into the home. Mrs. DiLaurentis wouldn't take no for an answer, so I obediently followed her into the home. _This is a big mistake Emily, get out of this house!_

"You two can go hang out in Alison's room," Mrs. DiLaurentis beamed. Alison ignored her mother as she bounded up the stairs, I looked over at her mother. She gave me a reassuring smile. I could do nothing but go up to Alison's bedroom. I walked up the stairs slowly, trying to stall time as much as I could. On the way up, there many photographs hanging on the white colored wall. One particular one of Alison caught my eye, she was a little girl, but you could definitely tell it was her. The heart shaped face, and the mesmerizing eyes, It was all there. She was laughing, it was a genuine laugh. _How long ago was this? _

"Will you hurry up?" Alison's irritated voice interrupted my thoughts. I snapped out of my cerebration, and followed the voice into her room. I walked in to see a large, light pink bedroom. Alison was sitting on a queen sized bed, and was leaning against a stack of pillows. Her eyes were shut closed, and although her voice said otherwise, she seemed very relaxed like she was in a dream like state. "What's your name again?" She asked sounding more curious then impatient.

"Emily Fields," I said in a much quieter voice than I expected._ Why did you just say your last name? You idiot. _

"Look, Emilia," Alison started, with her eyes still closed.

"Emily," I corrected her.

"Whatever, Emily. Just because we live near each other it does not make us friends. Is that clear?" She asked. I nodded. Even though her eyes weren't open, I knew she didn't have to hear an answer to know what I thought. _Not like I want to be your friend anyways. _"If you tell your friends, or if I hear anything about us being," she paused, then said in a childish voice, "Best friends for life. I'll-"

"You'll what?" I interrupted her, suddenly feeling more confident, but then quickly regretted it. _Shit! You just ruined your own life! _The blonde clenched her jaw, clearly she was not used to this. Then she immediately opened her electric blue eyes, and turned to look at me.

"I'll tell everyone your secrets, and you'll be ruined. Forever," She stated flatly, like it was extremely obvious.

"I don't have any secrets," I argued._ I'm just Emily Fields, a boring, ordinary girl._

Alison sat up from her bed, I could smell a mesmerizing vanilla scent as she moved closer to me. She finally stopped in front of me, her face just inches away. Alison wasn't wearing any heels, but although I was taller, it was obvious who was in control.

"Hon," She said in almost a whisper, Alison tilted her head up slightly, "Everybody has secrets."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters. **

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, This week was pretty crazy. This is the longest chapter yet! Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites, it really encourages me. Please continue to do so. Not much to say today, but, hope you all have a great week :)**

I sat down on the side of Spencer Hastings' bed. Her room was filled with shining trophies and medals, it reminded me a lot of my own room. But the size was much larger.

"You didn't have to bring this you know," Spencer chuckled as she gestured towards the gift basket.

"I wish I knew that you lived across from me!" I exclaimed. _That way I wouldn't have gone to Alison's. _

"Well, now you know," Spencer said. "So, how was it like visiting our dearest friend, Alison DiLaurentis?"

"It wasn't pretty," I answered vaguely. The feeling of Alison so close to me, her vanilla perfume, how perfect she was. It all made me shudder. "I don't really want to talk about it," I mumbled, as I looked down at the mahogany wooden floor.

"Okay," Spencer started, attempting to change the subject. "Oh, what do you have first and last period tomorrow?" Her random question caught me off by surprise.

"Oh, uh," I'd memorized my schedule already, since it was fairly simple. "French, History, then Math and Gym." Spencer's eyes widened after I listed my subjects for tomorrow. "What's wrong?" I questioned curiously.

"Wait, French and Gym with?" She questioned avoiding mine.

"Um, Ms. Darcy for french, and Coach Fulton. Why?" I repeated my question. Spencer gave me a mischievous smile.

"You have french and gym with Alison," She stated. _Great, just great. _

"And you know this because?" I asked, hoping she was joking. Spencer gave me a look.

"First of all, I'm Spencer Hastings. Second of all, it's Alison DiLaurentis. Practically the whole school has memorized her schedule."

"I thought you weren't one of her followers," I laughed.

"I'm not," She protested, offered no further explanation. "Anyways," Spencer started, switching the subject once again, "Don't worry. I mean, she barely shows up to half the classes." I gave her another questioning look. "She was in practically all my classes last year," She explained. "She was also on the field hockey team with me."

"She plays sports?" I asked raising my eyebrows. _She didn't seem like the type._

"Only field hockey," Spencer stated. A wave of relief washed over me.

"I hear that the swim program at Rosewood is pretty good," I add.

"You're a swimmer?" Spencer asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I've always liked it. The feeling of the water makes me feel so free," I admitted.

"Well, you're in luck, because your gym teacher is also the swimming coach," Spencer beamed. _I'm so lucky. Two classes with Alison, she's my neighbor, AND to top that, she also hates me! What a great day right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's Point of View<strong>

Emily left. I couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over me._ I didn't want to be so rude, but I had to. I had to make my point clear, that you do NOT mess with me. The way she looked at me with those sad brown eyes, I actually feel really bad now. She's really pretty, her skin tone has a nice tan glow..._

"Ali!" I heard my mother call from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"Dinner! Call Jason too!"

I got up, and pounded on my older brother's door.

"Get up stoner boy! Dinner time!" I exclaimed as I knocked on his door. I heard a moan and some shuffling inside, and he opened the door, his blonde hair was messy, and he had a groggy look on his face. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. Jason followed behind me, his steps heavy. He sat across from me at the dinner table.

"Hey," he said sleepily, "I heard what you said to that new girl. Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" He grunted.

"Jason, please watch your language around the dinner table," My mother scolded. "Ali, what happened?" My mother turned to me. Wrinkles formed on her forehead, as she raised her eyebrows giving me a worried look. She still tries to believe that I'm the girl that I once was. That sweet girl, with the cute smile, even though she knows the truth. She doesn't want to let go of the fact that her little girl is gone.

"Nothing," I muttered under my breath.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis," My mother looked at me sternly._ I hate it when she does that. _"We are trying to welcome the Fields' to the neighborhood. Can you at least try to be nice?"

"No Promises," I smirked. I could tell I was angering my mother, but I just couldn't agree to something like that._ After all, you know what they say. Don't make a promise you can't keep._

"You are already on bad terms with Spencer Hastings," I snorted when she brought up my neighbors' name.

"Spencer doesn't need any friends. She's a nerd, she can hang out with her books," I joked. Nobody laughed. Usually there would be a chorus of chuckles after every remark I made at school, but at home it was just the chilling silence.

"We don't need another neighbor that dislikes us, Just please," She gave me a begging look. "Try to get on good terms with Emily. She seems like a good kid."

"Whatever," I grunted as I got up from the table. I barely ate anything, but I wasn't hungry anymore. My mother and brother didn't say anything as I left, since they were already used to me being like this. I went back up into my room, and closed my door. There was a light coming from out my window and I walked over to it. There was a bright light emitting from Spencer's room. Though the curtains were closed, I could see two shadows. One was sitting down with a ponytail, and the other was standing up. _Emily and Spencer._

Spencer Hastings was the all rounded student at Rosewood._ Adults love her here... Especially her sisters' boyfriend. _ It wasn't just Ian that liked her, but she liked him back. _They shared a special moment in that backyard. Oh, how devastated would Melissa be if she found out? _ I sneered at her dirty secret. _Spencer is smart to stay out of my way. No wonder she's a genius. _

My eyes drifted over to Emily's silhouette._ Emily fields. She seems so shy, but I remember the way she stood up to me. Nobody does that to me. Especially not the new girl._ I felt a wave of panic over myself. _Emily Fields... I don't know anything about her yet. She's such an innocent looking girl. What could possibly be her secret? _I cocked my head, looking at her ponytail swing as she laughed._ I don't know yet._ I narrowed my eyes. _But, I'm definitely going to find out._

I'll talk to her tomorrow, I finally decided, as I sat back onto my soft bed.

_After all, you know what they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters.**

**Hello Everyone! This is finally the start of their Emison relationship! Yippee! Also, please excuse my french, it's equally as terrible as Emily's. **

**Thank you for all your encouraging words, and please continue to leave reviews. Wish you all the best, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The ringing sound of the bell pierced my ears as the first period ended. Thankfully Spencer was correct, and my other impish neighbor did not show up. I grabbed my stack of binders and put them in my backpack. I swung the heavy backpack over one of my shoulders and started to leave the class.

"Oh Emily," I heard my french teacher call. I looked at her, "You're neighbors with Alison right?" Ms. Darcy asked. _Now what?_

"Yes," I confirmed hesitantly.

"Would you mind giving her these worksheets that she missed today?" She asked sweetly with her arm outstretched, holding the worksheets that we received today. _No Emily. Just say no. Tell her you don't have time._

"Sure," I finally said, as I forced myself to smile. I walked over to take the sheets.

"Thank you dear," Ms. Darcy smiled, small crinkles formed next to her eyes.

"No problem," I replied. _Big problem. BIG PROBLEM._ "Have a nice day, Ms. Darcy," I croaked.

"You too!" She called back.

I headed into the deserted hallway, and then I heard a second bell. At Rosewood they would have a second bell to tell you that class is starting in a minute. I realized that I was going to be late for History. I quickly stuffed Alison's french worksheets in my backpack, and sprinted down the hallway.

* * *

><p>My second day at Rosewood was almost over, as I headed to my last period. Gym had always been one of my favorite subjects."Hey Emily, you have gym too?" I heard a girl say. I looked to see Aria, the petite girl from my English class.<p>

"Yup, My favorite subject," I smiled. We entered the girl's change room, and headed towards the back.

"I hate the colour of our gym shirts," Aria said as she made a face while holding up the bright blue gym shirt.

"Rosewood sharks right? Seems like everything at this school is blue," I commented, gesturing towards the lockers. "I was thinking about asking the coach to join the swim team."

"I can tell, you have a good body for it," Aria said. I smiled. _I always thought my shoulders were a bit too broad... _

"Do you play any sports?" I asked Aria.

"Me?" She laughed. "Nope, but I think I would be PERFECT for basketball." We both chuckled at her height joke. When I finished changing into my shorts and t-shirt, I noticed a crowd of girls standing at the front of the change room. _What are they doing?_ I stood on the point of my toes to see what the girls were huddled around. I noticed a flash of blonde hair in the center of the circle. _Why did she decide to show up now? _Her golden tresses were pulled back into a stylish low ponytail, and her tiny shorts revealed long smooth straight legs. _She even looks good in that t-shirt,_ I thought jealously, with the colour bringing out her bright blue irises.

"Ugh," I groaned remembering that I had to give her the french worksheets.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked. She turned her head to see what I was looking at. "I see you've met Alison," Aria tittered.

"Mhmm," I sighed, "She's my neighbor," I gave her a sad look.

"Don't worry, if you stay out of her way, she'll stay out of yours," Aria consoled.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen today," I stated, as I reached into my bag to pull out her sheets. "She didn't come to french today, so my teacher is making me give this to her." Aria's eyes widened.

"You're going to give them to her now?" She asked pointing towards the group of girls who were listening like dogs to every word she was saying.

"It's either now, or I have to go to her house later," I complained. Aria raised her eyebrows and creases formed on her forehead.

"Good luck," she said encouragingly as she patted my back. I gave her a sad smile, and started walking towards Alison._ I'll need it._ As if on cue, once I got halfway across the room, all the girls surrounding her simultaneously started leaving the change room. Alison's back was turned to me as she was putting her clothes in a Victoria Secret bag. Once I reached her, all the flock of females standing around her were gone. _It's just me, and her. Again._

"Alison," I said, expecting her to turn around. Instead, she continued fumbling through her neon pink bag.

"Emily," she replied, still not looking at me._ How did she know it was me?_

"These, uh, french sheets, worksheets are for you. Ms. Darcy, our teacher, told me to give them to you, because you, uh, weren't here for french," I mumbled, tripping over my own words. For some reason, every time I tried to talk to her, I felt extremely nervous. _This is probably just the effect she has on everyone._ She finally turned around, and looked at me in the eyes.

"Don't be nervous, I don't bite," She smirked. I felt a blush creep onto my face, and I broke our eye contact to look down at my running shoes. My arm grew tired, and I outstretched it more hoping she would just take the worksheets so we could leave. She cocked her head, and looked at the papers. "I'm already pretty good at french, I guess some practice couldn't hurt," she decided as she took the sheets from my hand.

"Thanks," she added, flashing me a smile._ Did she forget what happened yesterday?_ I didn't say another word, and I turned to leave. "Emily, wait..." I felt her grab my arm, she pulled me around to face her. "I wanted to say that... I felt bad for treating you like that yesterday. I mean, you're new to this town and you don't know much better anyways," She confessed. I looked at her icy blue eyes, they seemed sincere and kind. _Is Alison DiLaurentis... forgiving me?_

"It's, it's fine," I mumbled, struggling to get my voice to be more confident.

"Good," she stated. "My mother thought that since we're neighbors, we should be friends."

"What about Spencer?" I commented. _Why do I always do this? Why do I feel the need to start an argument? _Instead of her growing mad, Alison just shrugged.

"We're not on the best of terms," she explained. "Gosh my mom is so annoying, trying to get me up to go to class this morning, I never go to morning classes. She should know this by now. I don't understand how you people wake up so early," she said, changing the subject.

"Is that why you missed french?" I asked.

"Darling, you don't need to learn it if you know it," she smirked. "Are you good at it?"

I shook my head.

"Terrible," I laughed. I almost forced myself to stop, it felt so strange, laughing about something with Alison. So unfamiliar.

"Well in that case, Mais, quand je ne sais pas quelque chose, je vais decouvrir," she cooed. All of a sudden her vanilla perfume entoxicated my senses, and the silence became awkward. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do.

"Girls, time to get to class. You're late." The voice shocked me. I saw Coach Fulton peeking her head in from the door. I broke out of my trance just realizing that we still had class. _Oh my God_. _I completely forgot that we had gym_, I looked around to see that we were the only ones left in the change room.

_Was Alison actually trying to be nice to me? I'm not supposed to like her, she's a bitch. She's rude and manipulative... but, she's so amazing at the same time. I'm sure she's a kind person inside... _My mind tried so hard to convince myself no...but every other part of me said yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters.**

**I wish you all could log in or create an account, so I could reply to your wonderful Guest reviews! Thank you for all your positive words :) **

**On the** **other hand, Something happened at Emily's last school that her mother is worried about, and Emily and Alison's relationship officially begins in this chapter! But Ali may have some interesting motives behind her actions...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

"Why don't you invite your friends over sometime?" My mother asked me as she walked into the living room. I shrugged in reply, and continued to stare at the Television screen.

"Maybe because I've only been here for two weeks," I answered.

"Emily. I'm worried about you, all I wan-"

"I'm fine mom!" I answered, in an angrier tone than I expected. "It's different from last time," I sighed, as I thought about my last school. "It's a fresh start, it won't happen again," I mumbled.

"I know, I just want you to be happy," my mother replied in a sad tone. I groaned. _I hate it when she gets all sentimental._

"I've already made friends. Hanna, Spencer and Aria. They're really nice, you don't have to worry," I reassured her.

"That's good," she replied in a happier tone. "You should hang out with them outside of school."

"I will," I exclaimed in a slightly annoyed tone. The ring of the doorbell startled me, but my mother walked without any hesitance to the door.

I turned off the television. "Who is it?" I asked my mother curiously, following her. She opened the door, and I saw Spencer.

"I invited the girls over so you can hang out with them," Pam replied cheerfully. _The girls?!_

"Mom! People don't do that anymore!" I groaned. _Thanks for embarrassing me._

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't know. My parents used to set up play dates all the time for me when I was younger," my mother replied, but I could see no remorse on her face.

"That was when you were like, five," I grunted, as I rolled my eyes.

"Can I come in?" Spencer asked, breaking our argument. I could see her trying hard not to laugh at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spencer! Yes, please come on in," my mother moved aside to let Spencer in.

"Let's go up stairs," I said to Spencer, trying to get away from my mother. I started walking up the stairs when my mom's words flashed in my mind. _Wait... The girls? _My heart dropped as her words registered in my head. _Did she invite Alison too?_

"Is Alison going to be coming?" Spencer questioned as if she was reading my mind. I turned to face her and she looked worried.

"I'm not sure..." I replied truthfully. "I doubt it, isn't she too important for these things?" I joked. Spencer just nodded in agreement as we entered my room. "What happened between you two?" I questioned. Spencer sighed.

"Some stupid argument," she mumbled. I could tell she didn't want to talk about their relationship. We entered my bedroom.

"Wow, it looks nice," she said in awe.

"It's so small compared to yours," I argued.

"No, no. I like it, it feels so... homey. My room is so big and empty," Spencer admired as she walked around looking at the photos plastered on the walls. A second doorbell rang, and this time Spencer jumped. She looked at me with her eyes widened.

"It can't be her," I said hesitantly, not feeling confident with my words. We stood at the frame of my door and listened as my mother talked to the anonymous voice.

"Alison!" We heard my mom say, we simultaneously looked at each other. Spencer groaned. I put a finger up to my lips to tell her to be quiet.

"So glad you could come," my mother continued.

"No problem Mrs. Fields," I heard Alison say.

"She's in her bedroom," I heard my mom direct Alison towards my room. As Alison's footsteps sounded as she walked up the stairs, Spencer and I scrambled back to the bed and sat down, pretending that we were talking. Alison appeared at the doorway and her eyes immediately landed on Spencer.

"Uh, I have to go now," Spencer announced. "Bye Em! I'll see you in English tomorrow," She exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and squeezed past Alison, pretending she wasn't there. _Thanks a lot Spence._ Alison turned to face me, neither of us said anything.

"Hey," I muttered, breaking the silence. "Sorry, my mom forgot that we were in the 21st century, and decided to invite my neighbors over," I admitted, being careful not to use the word "friends." Alison didn't reply, which made the silence even more awkward. "I didn't know she invited you two over. You can go home if you want," I continued. Alison walked over to the edge of my bed in silence and sat down next to me.

"You're mom is so... interesting. First the gift basket and now this?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. I nodded in agreement to her statement. "It's fine, my mom wanted me to get out of the house anyways," she replied nonchalantly. The last time I talked to her was last week in the change room. _We're not really friends... but we're not enemies either. _I was trying to avoid her after that incident, it wasn't hard since she never showed up for french. Mrs. Darcy stopped asking me to give her worksheets, after she figured out that Alison would never come.

"So... what do you want to do?" I asked quietly, as I shifted in my spot uncomfortably.

"What's that smell?" She asked as she scrunched up her nose. I took in a breath of air.

"I think my mom is making dinner," I answered. She got up and disappeared down the stairs without another word. _What the heck is she doing? _I entered the kitchen to see Alison and my mother having a conversation.

"I just finished making dinner," My mother explained. "We're going to eat in an hour, I have to go call Emily's father first," My mother smiled. Alison wandered over to a recipe book for deserts.

"Would you girls like to bake something for desert? I think we have enough ingredients for a cake," my mother declared.

"No. It's oka-" I started.

"We'd love to!" Alison beamed. I turned to look at her with surprise. She shrugged back.

"Emily knows where all the ingredients are, you girls have fun," my mom said as she left the kitchen to go make her call.

"Do you actually want to bake?" I asked Alison.

"There's nothing better to do," she started flipping through the recipe book."Ooh, this one looks nice," she said as she pointed to a page. I looked at the page she was on.

"It's just a plain vanilla cake," I stated.

"Do you not like vanilla?" She turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed. Her familiar Vanilla aroma clouded up my nose, I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Oh. Um, no, I love it. Va-Vanilla is great," I stuttered.

"Good," she replied and turned back to the page. "Preheat the oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit," she started to read off the book. I followed her directions and turned the knob on the oven to 350 degrees. "In a bowl, combine flour, baking powder and salt," she continued.

I reached over to the top cupboard to pull out the bag of flour. It was much heavier then I expected. I started staggered trying to get the heavy bag on the counter and accidentally bumped into Alison who was reading the recipe.

"Oh my god!" I heard Alison exclaim. Her shirt covered in flour. My eyes widened. _Shit._

"Oh my gosh Alison, I'm so sorry," I apologized as I frantically searched for something to clean her off with. She sighed, and started brushing off the flour from her pink top.

"It's fine," she huffed. I could tell she was trying to stay calm. I opened my mouth to apologize again, but she cut me off. "Just continue." I nodded and turned and got out the baking powder that was under the counter, when I felt a light smack on my back. When I turned, a white cloud appeared in front of my face. I rubbed my back to see flour on my fingers.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. She grinned deviously. I placed my hand in the bag of flour and grabbed another handful, Alison tried to block my hit with a pan, but some of the flour still hit her forehead. I watched as she quickly reached for the baking powder and thrusted some at my face. The baking powder went up my nose as I laughed, but I didn't care.

Alison looked at me, and I looked back at her. We both bursted into a fit of laughter. I felt my stomach start to ache from laughing so hard. _Maybe Alison isn't so bad after all._

_Looks like Emily made a new best friend... Or did she?_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not on Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters.**

**Hey! This is my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you really enjoy it!**

**Also regarding a Guest review, Alison is not straight. Alison does have feelings for Emily. Maybe not yet, but she will develop them. Anyways, I don't want to give too much away, or else there is no point in reading the story! **

**Leave a review telling me if you liked this chapter. Wish you all the best!**

"And time!" I heard Coach Fulton say, as my head rose out of the water. "21 seconds!" I took my goggles off and smiled."I'm sure glad that I recruited you, Fields," Coach Fulton remarked.

"Me too," I beamed as I climbed out of the pool.

"Good job Em," Alison cheered, getting up from the stands. Her high heels clicked against the wet floor as she walked towards me. She outstretched her hand, handing me my towel.

"Thanks Ali," I grinned as I took the towel and wrapped it around my wet bathing suit. I took off my swim cap and let my dry hair fall down. "Thanks for staying to watch my practice," I said as I moved forwards to give her a hug.

"Hey! Don't ruin my outfit," she giggled as she took a step back from me.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I laughed. She lifted her golden locks and placed them to one side of her neck. An athletic looking boy came jogging over to me, smiling.

"Nice one Emily!" He exclaimed, showing his pearly white teeth. _What was his name? Uhhhh _I looked at his shirt, which was a Rosewood Sharks T-shirt. _Oh ya, he's on the boy's swim team._

"Thanks Ben," I finally replied. He gave me a quick smile, and left. I turned to look at Alison, who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you see?" She laughed huskily.

"See what?" I asked again, furrowing my brow.

"He's into you," she grinned. I looked back at Ben, who was now talking to Coach Fulton._ He was just being nice. Right?_

"What? No, he's just being friendly," I argued. Alison laughed at my statement.

"Hon, boys at this school are only friendly if they want to get in your pants," she exclaimed. My eyes widened. "Em, you are so clueless sometimes, haven't you ever had experience with boys?" She teased.

"Not really," I muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry, if you need help, you can just ask me. I've got loads of experience," she whispered in a sultry tone, giving me a quick wink. I felt my heart start to race, and I broke our eye contact. I stared at her frilly skirt, and then at her black high heels. My eyes moved towards my bare feet, and I started to feel extremely cold. I wrapped the towel around my body tighter.

"Do you want to go catch a movie in an hour?" I heard her ask. I looked up at her, still trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ya, sure. I'll meet you outside. I'm going to go change," I rambled, as I quickly dashed towards the change room, trying to escape the extremely awkward silence. Alison headed in the opposite direction towards the exit, I could hear the sound of her heels slowly fading away.

"Thanks Coach!" I called out.

"Keep up the good work Fields!" She called back, giving me a thumbs up. I walked into the empty change room and started to take off my wet bathing suit. It felt so nice to take off the tight, soaking article of clothing off of myself.

"So you did pretty good today," The voice startled me, and I instinctively covered up my body. I turned to see Paige standing at the door.

"Paige!" I exclaimed, with my eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just watching you practice, Coach says I need to learn from the best," She said. I noticed a twinge of jealousy and sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, not knowing what to say. I awkwardly stopped covering my body with my hands and instead wrapped the towel around myself. "I-I didn't see you there."

"I was standing at the back. Anyways, good job," she said as she left the change room.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, even though she was out of hearing range. Once the door closed, I gave a sigh of relief and slumped down onto the bench. What is with her? _She's so weird sometimes. _

* * *

><p>"So, what type of movie is it?" I asked Ali as we lined up to buy popcorn.<p>

"A romance," she smirked at me.

"I Didn't know you liked those types of movies," I admitted.

"What movies did you think I like?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know... Like horror movies," I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm so horrifyingly scary," she grinned, as dimple on her left cheek formed. I noticed when she was genuinely happy, her dimples would show. They made her a bazillion times more attractive... If that was even possible.

"You were when I first met you," I joked. Her smile quickly disappeared, and she looked away. I was about to apologize, when she turned back to look at me, confident again.

"Are you getting any butter?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, confused about what she was talking about.

"Butter." She stated, as she pointed towards the man that was asking for our order. _I didn't even notice we were at the front of the line! How come I keep losing track of time whenever I talk to Ali?_

"Oh! Sorry, Yes please," I said to the worker, who looked impatient. He grunted, and I watched him as he quickly pumped the butter a few times over the popcorn.

* * *

><p>"I love you Alice," Sam breathed.<p>

"Ugh, I hate cheesy movies. You were right, maybe we should have chosen a horror movie," Ali whispered to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I love you too Sam," Alice said as she leaned in to kiss him.

I shifted awkwardly in my spot, and looked away from the screen. I waited a few seconds, hoping the kissing scene was over and I looked back up. _Nope, nope._ I looked down at my lap_. I've always hated watching scenes like this with other people. _I turned to look at Ali, who was focusing casually on the screen.

I could tell the kissing scene was no where near over. It felt strange not doing anything, so I reached over to the center to grab some popcorn. In the process of grabbing a handful of popcorn, I felt a shock in my hand as it unexpectedly touched Ali's, who was also getting some popcorn. I quickly moved my hand away, dropping most of the popcorn back in the bag, and some on the floor. I looked over at her, even though it was dark, I could tell that she was looking back at me. Her eyes were shining, and I could see the piercing blue color through the black theater. I quickly turned away, feeling heat rising to my face. I could feel Alison's eyes staring at the side of my face, but I pretended to be captivated by the movie, which I was clearly not.

_Did she feel that too? That rush... What is it? She probably has this affect on most people, I mean she is the Queen Bee of our school. _It was months ago at my house, in September when we became friends. We got closer after that "play date" that my mom set up. _I guess I give this one to mom._ Alison was actually really nice and caring, but at times she would revert back to the bitch she was to everyone else. The way she used to treat me. I could tell she only let her hard shell soften when she was around people that she trusted. Which in this case was only her friends.

Alison knew that Cece didn't approve of me, but she didn't care. I also knew that Spencer, Hanna and Aria didn't approve of her, but I didn't care. We enjoyed each others company. We were ourselves around each other... but sometimes we would have these strange moments together. Moments that, just felt... different. The air around us becomes so, awkward._ I don't get this feeling with anyone else... this thrill._ I've convinced myself that the feeling is just because she is so popular. _This must just be the feeling of being friends with someone popular. _I smiled as I convinced myself that, that was the reason why.

_I don't know what it is but... I think I like it. _

_Clueless Emily. I think I know what the feeling is, here's a hint: It's a four letter word ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! We're already at Chapter 10!**

"Oh my gosh, did you see Sean yesterday? He is sooo hot with his new haircut," Hanna sighed in a dreamy voice, as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Ya, you told me yesterday in Science," I replied.

"And in English," Spencer muttered.

"And at lunch," Spencer and I simultaneously said. All three of us started to giggle. Each week we would lay on Hanna's bed, eat, and talk about our problems. It was a good time to vent our feelings.

"Ugh I'm getting crumbs everywhere," Hanna groaned, as she continued to eat chips whilst laying down.

"If Alison was here, she would be calling you Hefty Hanna," Spencer laughed. My heart skipped a beat when Spencer mentioned Alison's name.

"Ugh, don't even talk about her," Hanna grumbled. "I can't believe you're actually friends with her, Emily." I stared up at Hanna's white ceiling.

"She's really nice, if you get to know her," I argued, once again.

"Pfft," Spencer said, "If you looked for the word mean in the dictionary you would see a photo of her face." _Ugh, here we go again. _Almost every time we hung out, we would eventually reach the topic of Alison. How she was mean, and how she was just using me.

"Emily, it's what she does. She's nice to you to make you feel special. She makes you feel vulnerable, so she can squeeze all your secrets out of you," Spencer explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Squeezes you like a lemon," Hanna muttered.

"But," I protested. "She's different with me. She's genuine."

"She comes off like that, but then gossips about you behind your back," Spencer continued. "Trust me, we've all been there."

"Is that why you hate her so much? Because she found out one of your dirty secrets?" I asked in an angrier tone. I was tired of my friends interrogating me about Alison. I knew she wasn't like that, at least not with me. _They're just jealous they aren't friends with her. _Spencer sat up.

"Excuse me?" She asked, crossing her arms. I also sat up.

"So what was your secret?" I asked again, tempting to set the bomb off in Spencer. "You're just jealous that you're not friends with her." Spencer clenched her jaw and took a big breath.

"First of all, I would never want to be friends with that bitch! Emily, we're trying to help you for your own good, and if you can't see that, then don't call me when Alison ruins your whole life," Spencer said. She quickly got up stormed out of Hanna's bedroom. I heard her stomp angrily down the stairs, followed by a slamming of the door. Hanna sat up, and put the empty bag of chips on her night stand.

"Spencer's right, we're doing this for you. We're just warning you, we don't want to see you get hurt. Emily, remember, we're your friends too," Hanna cautioned, looking at me with a sad expression.

"I know," I grunted, feeling bad about what had just happened. "It's just, I don't think she's like that with me," I finally said, staring down at Hanna's floral bed sheet. Hanna exhaled in response.

"I think you should apologize to Spencer," she said in a quiet voice. I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't mean to go off on her like that. I just want to know what happened between her and Ali," I explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's point of view<strong>

"I see you still hang out with that Emily girl," Cece muttered as she started to put on her mascara. _Not again._

"Cece I already told you," I started.

"Ya, ya. I know Ali. She's nice," Cece rolled her eyes.

"What? She is," I argued.

"It's just that, you're somebody... and she's nobody. Don't you see? she's ruining your image, she's changing you," she declared. _Changing me? Has she changed me? _I sighed.

"Okay, we should start getting ready," Cece exclaimed.

"For what?" I asked. Cece rolled her eyes.

"Noel Kahn's party. Duh," she stated. _How did I forget about that? We've been talking about that for weeks._

"Damn it. I forgot. I already made plans with Emi-"

"Who cares about her? Just tell her you're busy," Cece pointed out._ I can't lie to her like that. _"Ali, now that you're friends with her, you barely hang out with me anymore."Cece kept staring at me, as if I had to choose between her and Emily.

"You're right. I'll just cancel," I finally said. I took out my phone and quickly composed a new text.

**Alison: Em, we can't hang out tonight. **I re-read the text, it sounded too forward and insincere.

**Alison: Sorry. **I added in afterwards. Soon after closing my phone, it quickly buzzed in reply.

**Emily: Oh. Why not? **I racked my brain for an excuse.

**Alison: I'm not feeling well. **Knowing Emily, she wouldn't ask for any further. That was one of the many things I liked about her, she actually trusted me. Something that nobody else would do.

**Emily: Get well soon.** I closed my phone, and slid it into my back pocket. Cece grinned at me.

"Well?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt bad for lying to Emily, but Cece was right. I couldn't let Emily change me.

"Let's get ready to party," I smirked.

* * *

><p>Noel Kahn greeted us at the front gates when we arrived.<p>

"Hey you two, glad you could come," he grinned as he took a sip out of his red solo cup. "Ali, I love that dress," he whispered examining my short dress from top to bottom.

"Noel. My eyes are up here," I snickered as I lifted his chin up.

"Of course. And what beautiful eyes those are," he smiled attempting to use his boyish charm on me. Many girls fell head over heels for Noel, but I only thought of him as a friend. I gave him a quick wink to satisfy him. I wasn't interested in him like that, but it was fun to mess around with him._ After all, I wore this dress for a reason._

"Get a room you two," Cece interrupted. Noel just chuckled.

"Make yourselves at home," Noel said as he left to return back to the cabin.

The Kahn property was filled of sweaty, drunk, teenagers. Music blared from the inside of the cabin. Cece was talking to Eric Kahn, Noel's equally as hot older brother. I went inside the cabin to get some food, Lady Gaga music hit my ears as soon as I stepped foot inside. A tall, muscular, brown haired guy came over and greeted me.

"Ian," I acknowledged as he smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your fiance?" I hissed. His smile fell off his face, as if it was wiped off.

"Alison. If you ever mention what you saw, again. You'll be sorry," He grunted, moving closer. He was taller by a few inches, but I stood my ground, and tilted my head.

"Remind me again, what did I see?" I smirked, enjoying the angry expression on his face.

He flared his nostrils. "You know exactly what you saw," He grumbled as he walked past me, hitting me in the shoulder.

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breath. My stomach grumbled, as it reminded me I hadn't eaten dinner yet. I went to the snack table to get something to fill my empty stomach.

"Can you please pass the Sprite?" The girl to my right asked. I reached over to the left and handed her the bottle of Sprite.

"Ali?" I heard the voice ask. I looked up, my eyes widened. A lump formed in my throat.

"Emily?!" I exclaimed, almost dropping my cup.

Emily was standing next to me, mirroring my surprised expression. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

_Oh Alison, I thought you were sick? Or maybe you were just sick of Emily..._


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of it's characters. **

**I can't believe Big A is going to be revealed on Tuesday! Part of me thinks this is a total trick, either way I'm ecstatic. **

**I want to thank everybody for their opinions on my story, your reviews really do help. I appreciate it a lot.**

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling well," Emily asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes to slits. I couldn't help but notice that her tone was slightly off from her usual cheerful chirp.

"I took an Advil, and started feeling better." I lied, keeping my cool. An uneasy feeling bolted through my stomach, as I watched Emily's jaw tense up. I could tell she was mad, but she was trying hard to hide it.

"Why didn't you call me afterwards?" she continued, sadness brewing behind her brown orbs. I glanced down at the old cabin floor, I really didn't like seeing Emily sorrowful. We both knew that I was lying._ Just apologize and tell her the truth._

I looked back at Emily, who was still staring at me for an answer. I opened my mouth to apologize, _She's changing you._ I heard Cece's voice echoing in the back of my head. _My personality is what got me popular in the first place, if I change, I'll just be throwing all my popularity in the garbage. All just for Emily._ My chin wobbled as a wave of anger washed over me. My grip tightened, causing the plastic red cup I was holding to crinkle. _Alison DiLaurentis doesn't crack under pressure. And Alison DiLaurentis definitely does not say sorry._ _Why can't I treat Emily the same way I treat everyone else?_

"Don't you have any other friends to hang out with?" I snapped back, my words coming out harsher than I had predicted. As soon as the first word spilled out, I felt a pang of regret. I noticed a flash of hurt cross over Emily's face, as I turned towards the door and walked hastily out of the cabin.

The cold night air hit my body with extreme contrast from the warm cabin filled of people. Chills crawled over me as the blonde hairs on my arms stood on end. I crossed my arms over my low-cut dress, in attempt to warm myself up.

"You told her," Cece grinned as she strode up beside me. I nodded my head slowly. I didn't want Cece to know that I felt different with Emily. That I actually felt bad about lying to her.

_Why do I feel so different with her anyways? _I could be myself around Emily. I didn't have to be Alison, I could be Ali. I didn't need to be the perfectly molded, and perfected me when I was with her.

_It's probably only because she's so nice._

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's point of view.<strong>

"Em?" I felt a hand cup onto my shoulder. Aria looked worried. "What happened?" She asked. I was still staring where Ali was standing minutes ago. I felt a pull in my chest, just thinking about my confrontation to her.

"Nothing important," I mumbled. _Good thing Hanna and Spencer aren't here, they would probably be telling me 'I told you so.'_ Aria raised her eyebrows, lines forming on her forehead.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"I'm fine," I reassured her, managing to give her a wobbly smile. She nodded slowly, not believing me. I could tell that she didn't want to push me into talking about something I didn't want to talk about.

"I'm going to go outside for some air," She finally decided. I smiled back giving her a quick nod. _Are my friends right about her? _I didn't want my friends to be right. I didn't want Ali to be like that._ Why is she acting like this? _

I tried to stay mad at her, but I couldn't. Instead, sadness replaced my anger.

"Are you going to drink that?" Ben Coogan asked as he walked towards me. I frowned in confusion.

"The Sprite," he looked at me strangely, as he pointed towards the bottle in my hand. I had completely forgotten that I had that, I looked at the pale green Sprite bottle. I stared at the tiny, distorted reflection of mine on the curve of the bottle. The miniature me looked surprised, and stressed out.

"I don't need it." I murmured, my voice thick. I handed the bottle to Ben, and quickly turned to face the distressed cabin window, so he couldn't see my expression.

"Thanks..." I heard him mumble from behind me. His footsteps grew softer as he walked away, back towards the party.

My throat burned, and tears sprang to my eyes as I watched the backs of Alison and Cece through the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's point of view<strong>**.**

"Earth to Ali," Cece addressed, as I snapped back to reality. She pursed her lips.

"Who cares about Emily? You have to stop thinking about her," She said as if she was reading my mind. "Come on, let's go find what we came here for," she grinned deviously, as she grabbed my wrist.

"And that is..."

"Boys." She gestured towards a group of seniors that were lingering behind us, looking as if they wanted to talk to us. I cocked my eyebrow. "They've been staring at you for like five minutes. He looks cute." She smirked as she pointed at a brawny blonde boy. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

I paused, and examined at the seniors as they waved out to us, beckoning for us to go forward.

"Come on Ali, let's go have some fun!" She coaxed. _I have to stop thinking about Emily._ I nodded my head in agreement. _He is pretty cute..._ I took a deep breath, and forced on a flirtatious smile, blowing the guys a quick kiss.

"There's the Ali I know." Cece beamed, giving me a quick wink. She looped her arm around mine as we strutted towards the group of 12th graders.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's point of view.<strong>

I watched Alison from across the change room. We hadn't talked for weeks since the party, and I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I couldn't stop asking questions. Any where else in the world, the person that committed the wrong doing was supposed to apologize, but I almost laughed out loud at the idea of Alison saying sorry. That word was foreign to Ali's mouth.

I knew that if I ever wanted to be her friend again, I would have to be the one to make the first move. Ali was fixing her hair in the mirror- not that there was anything wrong with it in the first place.

"Em, what happened between you and Ali?" Aria asked curiously, noticing me glaring at Alison.

"Nothing really, we just stopped talking," I half lied.

"Weren't you pretty close with her? You guys hung out a lot," She recalled.

"I thought so too, but I guess I was wrong." I mumbled as I stuffed my shirt into my locker, and slammed it shut.

I stared as Alison sauntered towards the gym door in shorts that skimmed her thighs, revealing her long tanned legs. Our eyes met for a second as she turned her head. My heart thumped quicker as her bow shaped lips pulled into a covert smile, her blue eyes shining. I quickly turned away, not knowing what signal she was trying to give me.

The look in her glowing orbs seemed like she was testing me to talk to her. Like she was giving me a challenge. I could almost imagine her husky voice in my mind taunting,

_Come on Emily. Come talk to me. I dare you._

When I glanced up once again, she opened the door and walked out casually.

Her hips swinging ever so seductively.

* * *

><p>I covered my ears with my pillow as the sound got louder.<p>

"Stop it mom, I'm trying to sleep," I groaned groggily. The sound continued despite my complaints. "Mom!" I yelled._ Ugh what the heck is my mom doing at this time?_ I slowly forced opened my sleepy eyes. The room was dark, I couldn't see anything. I turned to my night stand and scavenged the table for my phone. Once my hand found it, I turned it on, the bright screen blinding my eyes momentarily. 3:12 AM.

The noise continued from the right side of my room, outside the window. My eyes widened._ It's not my mom, is it. Someone or something is outside. _I turned the phone screen outwards, towards the window to see if I could see anything. The screen wasn't bright enough, the only thing it allowed me to see was my own hand. I was ready to get up, and investigate the window, when the noise suddenly stopped.

I took a deep breath. _It's just your imagination Emily. It's just your imagination._ I stared at the window for a couple minutes. Nothing. Silence. _I'm just stressed out, that's all._ I sighed as I cautiously closed my eyes and layed back down onto my bed._ I swear I think I'm going crazy._

As I slowly drifted back asleep, I was once again awoken, this time by my bed squeaking.

_Someone's in here. _I heard a swift noise moving above me. I opened my mouth to scream, when a figure cupped my mouth. I yelled for help as loud as I could, but it only came out muffled. I thrashed my arms, attempting to throw the figure off of me. _I'm going to die. _The intruder wasn't heavy, but I could still feel the weight crushing my lungs._ Maybe if I flip over in 3, 2..._

As the figure moved closer towards my face, a familiar smell wafted into my nose._ Vanilla... _The trespasser's face was inches away from mine. _Wait a minute,_ The hand moved away from my mouth.

Even in the dark, I could see her alarming cerulean blue orbs filled with playfulness.

"Ali?!" I exclaimed.

"Boo," she smirked.


End file.
